The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘RP #1’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated as a whole plant tissue culture mutation from Coreopsis ‘Rum Punch’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/488,815). ‘RP #1’ stood out with its extremely tight and compact habit.